The Foxy Beast Of Konoha
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is left bleak after another loss of Sasuke, and had sought the help of Mizuki, who just sabotaged him. Gai stumbles along and Naruto and him get along so well that Gai trains him. Naruto/Yakumo/? Maybe harem, not sure with this one.


**A/N: YO! Here is the new story I have said about that I was working on. I am actually working on another two stories, but this was the main one that has been occupying my thoughts ever since I found the Naruto raised/trained by Maito Gai stories. I think they are well done, but one thing I don't like is that it doesn't seem to explore the full potential of the training (gates, goken, turtle summons, etc) and that is an oversight I think. This one will be one that has all of the aspects I am talking about.**

 **Summary: Naruto is training at night one day in a training ground he found in taijutsu, however, the taijutsu is flawed, and that attracts the attention of a certain Green Beast…Different Sensei! Naruto Different Team! Naruto Naruto/Yakumo/likely others. Gai/Kurenai Kakashi/Yugao Anko/Iruka Kiba/Hinata Sasuke/Ino Sakura Bashing (Hate her)**

 **Please read and review! As usual, don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting of Two Beasts**

"Huff…huff," Naruto panted as he kept repeated punching the wooden post in his Taijutsu stance.

You see, Naruto had recently faced off against Sasuke yet again, and yet again lost, and the gap seemed to be growing instead of shrinking! He had done worse in this fight than in any of the other fights. And that didn't make sense to him, Sasuke wasn't getting any extra training after school except for reading scrolls at his compound, and Naruto was being trained by Mizuki!

So, in order to rectify this situation, Naruto headed out to one of the training grounds and had been training for seven hours straight with no breaks. He could feel the blood where his fists were hitting the wood, and he still would keep training, just shift his moves slightly so that the area where the blood was coming from would heal slightly and then he would go back to the other area.

Little did he know, he had picked up a straggler in his struggles, and someone was watching him…

~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

"Curse my hip rival!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs as he continued his 500th lap around the village. He had lost yet another bet to Kakashi and he was mad. He had found out that Kakashi had stacked this one in his favor and was understandably mad. Their contests were meant to be fair representations of their skills as a ninja, without any help one way or the other.

As Gai finished his 500th lap, he heard something that he easily recognized as the sound of fists hitting wood, as he would often do the same thing.

Deciding that it would be more youthful to see if the young man who was training needed any assistance than to continue the laps, Gai quickly veered off course and slowed down before he jumped up into a tree.

What he saw surprised him. He saw the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, repeatedly punching the post in what looked to be a purposefully wrong Taijutsu post. But, that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was the fact that the fists that he was using to punch the post were both blood red from the open wounds where he had torn the flesh off his skin from doing it for so long and so hard.

He noticed that Naruto was muttering something under his breath and channeled some chakra into his ears to listen closer to see if he could get a better idea of what was going on.

"…stupid Sasuke-teme, thinking he's so much better than me. All he does is hn, grunt, and ignore people and they treat him as though he was some kind of rising God! Just because he's a prodigy. Well, I'll show him, I'll show everyone that training can beat genius!" Naruto started off muttering before his voice got louder with each sentence until he screamed the last one and started throwing fists anew.

Gai almost weeped at the youthfulness of the rant that he just heard, that was just like him at a younger age!

"YOSH!" Gai shouted to the heavens from the tree that he was in.

"You are burning with the Flames of Youth, Naruto Uzumaki!" Gai said with tears streaming down his face.

"Um…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that one. But, before he could, he was interrupted as Gai continued.

"But, I noticed that your Taijutsu stance was not very youthful at all. It looked almost purposefully wrong. Every hole was open, the punches would take two seconds longer to connect, and your stance was too wide to move quickly." Gai lectured, looking at Naruto as he looked more and more down as Gai continued.

"But, that was how I was taught to do it…" Naruto muttered in sorrow.

Gai blinked, "Show me your stance one more time."

Naruto did so and Gai got a dark look in his eyes.

"Sabotage…" Gai muttered angrily, even more angry because he knew that whoever was doing it would get away with it because Naruto was the Kyubi Jinchurki and even if he wasn't, the teacher could just claim that the student was not watching correctly and got the stance wrong. Any ninja would know that it was a lie, but without any evidence to back up this knowledge, the most that could happen would be that the teacher got a slap on the wrist and was banned from one on one training with the student, at the best. At the worst, the student would be forced out of the academy for spreading malicious lies and for lack of talent.

"Naruto, may you please inform me of who taught you that stance?" Gai asked with a blinding smile and nice guy pose.

"Mizuki-sensei did, when I asked for one on one training with him." Naruto responded.

"I see, and has Mizuki ever shown you any bad will before?" Gai asked, mentally cataloguing everything that he was being told about what was going on.

Naruto thought back and realized that there were instances whenever Mizuki was teaching him that he got treated wrong. There were times when his test was harder than everyone else's, times when he was disqualified in Taijutsu for being a foot from the lines that made up the ring, times where he was given the worst weaponry and told to throw it, and then if it stuck accused of cheating, and times when he was sent out of class because he was blamed for interruptions when it wasn't him.

"Yeah, now that I think about it." Naruto said glumly.

"Naruto, why would a man that has treated you harshly like that, ever teach you one on one?" Gai asked, hoping that Naruto got where he was going with it.

Naruto's eyes widened as realization became clear in them. "The only reason would be to further sabotage me."

Gai looked stern and nodded, "That is correct." When Naruto was about to run off to inform the Hokage about the information, Gai stopped him. "Naruto, wait."

"What is it? I thought you wanted to get this guy in trouble so he would stop?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I know," Gai said seriously, "But think for a second. The trials in this kind of thing are held by civilian courts, as it is technically a ninja committing a crime against a civilian. And the worst thing to happen in a case like this is for the student to be booted out of the academy for spreading malicious lies about a teacher and a lack of understanding of the information. Now, based on how civilians have treated you, how do you think this would end?"

Naruto frowned angrily as he realized that what Gai was saying was the truth. There was no way to get Mizuki taken care of.

"Then how am I supposed to get better?" Naruto demanded. "I want to prove that a prodigy can be beat by someone who works hard enough!"

Gai had a brief flashback to him saying almost the exact same words to his father when he talked about Kakashi.

"Yosh! If that is the case, then I'll be the one to train you!" Gai said in a nice guy pose.

"Really?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes at the prospect of Gai training him.

"Yes! Let us begin right now with fixing that atrocious stance that you have." Gai said, still in pose.

"Hai, Sensei!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm as he and Gai worked hard throughout the night on getting his basic taijutsu back up to par.

~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

An old man was smoking a pipe as he looked down at a crystal ball that was beneath him. It showed the entire encounter.

The Hokage didn't know what to think. On one hand, Naruto was finally being trained and by someone so similar to him that he knew it would work out. On the other hand, the person training him was GAI!

The Hokage sighed as he thought of all of the paperwork and psychologists' visits that were going to rack up because of this.

 **Done! I hope that you enjoy this fic as much as I have in writing it. Please read and review!**


End file.
